Did You Ever Love Somebody?
by greeneyes
Summary: Willow and Xander take a trip down memory lane while sharing a dance.


Title: "Did You Ever Love Somebody?" 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Angel, Oz, Buffy, etc. are not mine. They belong to Joss. Joss is God. Lyrics from Jessica Simpson. Jessica is a Goddess. 

Category: Willow/Xander 

Description: Willow and Xander go down memory lane while they share a dance together, and sort out their feelings. 

Archive: Yes, please! Just mail me and let me know where my stuff is. 

Feedback: Be gentle....its my first time... Spikegyrl@chickmail.com 

Authors Notes: Not all the memories are in order by dates that they happened...just a warning. LOL! Oh, and I'm a little fuzzy on some of the things that have happened a while ago (my memory just ain't good) so forgive me if something goes...well wrong. 

Dedicated to: My best friend of 7 years, Chris. Wonderful guy. Love ya! :) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cordelia walked into the Bronze and glanced around. As her eyes laid upon who she was searching for, a smile lit up her face. She caught his eye and held his gaze for a few seconds before walking up to him and places a kiss on his cheek. 

"Hey Xander. Where's the rest of the Scooby Gang?" she asked, taking a seat. 

Xander sighed. "Willow and...OZ are out there dancing...they've been like that all night! Don't they get tired??" 

Cordelia looked at the dance floor and sure enough, she found Oz and Willow dancing goofily to "Pretty Fly" by the Offspring. 

"I think they look cute! Oh! Look at that!" she said to her boyfriend and giggled as Oz tried his best to act like the guy from the video. Xander just rolled his eyes. 

The song slowly faded away and "Did You Ever Love Somebody" by Jessica Simpson started up. Willow glanced over at Xander as he gathered up his courage and walked up to her. Oz took that as his cue to leave and without speaking, Xander took Willow into his arms and swayed to the music. Willow sighed as they danced, letting her memory's take her over. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Did you ever love somebody 

so much that the earth moved" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Xander!! Give her back!!!" a young Willow Rosenberg cried out. A equally young Xander Harris laughed and ran, clutching the Barbie doll tightly. Willow chased after him, finally catching him by jumping on his back, forcing him to fall to the ground. Xander laughed again and leaned toward Willow. His Willow. He put a small kiss on her lips, before she pulled away. 

"No! You stole Cindy! Your mean! I don't wanna be your girlfriend anymore!" she yelled, snatching her Barbie away from the boys hands and stalking off. 

"Willow! Willow! Don't be like that!!" Xander cried as he ran after her. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"did you ever love somebody 

even though it hurt to" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey Wills!" 

"Willow!!!!" 

Two boys smiled at the 10 year old girl approaching them. "Hey Xander, Jesse." 

"So, guess what! I got a new girlfriend!!" Xander yelled happily. Jesse high fived him. 

"Who's the lucky babe?" he asked. 

"Amy." he answered, proudly. 

"Amy??" Willow said suddenly. The two boys stopped and looked over at her. "Amy's your girlfriend?" 

Xander nodded. "Yea. She's so pretty!!" he said, before turning back to Jesse. 

Tears filled Willows eyes and she jumped up and ran home. Xander watched as she left, feeling guilty. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"did you ever love somebody 

nothing else your heart could do" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Willow walked toward the school building. She felt all tingly inside. She smiled. Her smile turned into a laugh as she watched her best friend Xander skateboarding, then suddenly running into the railing on the stairs. She started to walk to him, when she saw why he had the accident. Frowning slightly, she thought to herself as she approached Xander. 'She's beautiful.' 

"Willow! Just the girl I was looking for!" he smiled when she finally reached him. 

'Yeah...right' 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"did you ever love somebody 

who never knew" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Willow sighed as she walked down the hall to class, listening to Xander babble on. 

"Love sucks. Ever since I was in grammar school, its the same old dance...you dig someone, they dig someone else. And then that someone else digs someone else." 

Willow nodded slightly. "That's the dance." 

Xander continued. "I mean, I'm right for her. I'm the guy. I know it. She's so stupid! She's not stupid. But...it's too much. We're such good buds, I'm THIS close to her, and she doesn't have a clue how I feel. And wouldn't care if she did. It's killing me." 

Xander entered the classroom. Willow stops and sighs, whispering to herself. "Gee...what's that like?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"did you ever lay your head down 

on a shoulder of a good friend 

and then had to look away some how 

had to hide the way you felt for them" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Xander laughed as he pushed his ice cream into Willow's face, leaving some on her nose. 

"Xander!" 

"Sorry Will" he said between chuckles. 

"My nose is cold." 

"Here, let me get that for you." Xander said, grinning as he leaned forward and prepared to lick it off her. 

"Xander!!" she cried out and pushed him away. 

"Sorry.. couldn't help myself.. your nose just looked so tasty tonight.." he said, smiling as he wiped the ice cream off with a napkin. Their eyes met and they started leaning toward each other. Their lips were inches apart, when suddenly, Xander pulled away, asking himself 'what the hell am I doing?' 

The train of thought was ended quickly however as he saw Willow glance over her shoulder and scream at a vampyre in 'grr' mode. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"have you ever prayed the day would come 

you'd hear them say they feel it too" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Willow....God...you are so beautiful..." 

Willow blushed. "You really think so?" 

Xander nodded and pulled her to him. He kissed her with all the passion he had built up inside him over the years. When he pulled away, he whispered into her ear. "I love you so much...." 

BEEP BEEP BEEP! 

Willow sighed as she pushed the snooze button on her alarm clock. For once, school could wait. This dream was too good to give up on. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"did you ever love someone 

who never knew" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Xander groaned to himself as he glared at the clock. 

"Why do you always rudely interrupt??" he asked into thin air, picking up the clock and throwing it across the room. He closed his eyes, eager to get on with the fantasy world his mind had created. Smiling to himself. 

::::"Xander..." her voice purred as the kiss came to an end. "Willow" he replied softly.:::: 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I do. 

And if you did 

well you know I'd understand 

I could, I would 

more than anybody can" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I'll call Xander. What's his number again? Oh yea, 1-800-Im-Dating-A-Skanky-Ho!" 

Buffy's eyes widened at Willows outburst. "Meow!" 

:::later::::: 

"What kind of relationship could she possible have with him anyway?? There's housebreaking, Oz is always in the back, burying their stuff, and the children--" 

Buffy interrupts. "Good to see we're not over-reacting." 

Xander glares. "I'm just saying, if it were up to me--" 

"Xander! It's not up to you." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Did you ever love somebody 

so much the earth moved 

did you ever love somebody 

even though it hurt to 

did you ever love somebody 

nothing else your heart could do" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Willow smiled and entered the library. Soon, her smile faded as she laid eyes upon Xander and Cordelia lost in a liplock. Xander looks up in time to see her run from the room. Quickly breaking away from Cordelia, he followed her. 

"Willow! Wait!" he called. 

She stopped. "I knew it! I knew it! Well, not 'knew it' in the sense of having the slightest idea, but I knew there was something I didn't know. You two were fighting way too much. It's not natural." 

"I know, its weird..." 

She interrupts. "Weird? It's against all the laws of God and man! Its CORDELIA! Remember? The 'We Hate Cordelia Club', of which you are the treasurer?" 

"I was gunna tell you..." he started again, only to be cut off, once again. 

"Gee, what stopped you? Could it be SHAME?" 

"All right! Let's overreact, shall we?" 

"But I'm--" 

This time, Xander interrupted. "We were kissing. It doesn't mean that much." 

Willow's eyes watered, and let the tears start to roll down her cheeks, saying softly, "No. It just means you'd rather be with someone you hate.... than be with me." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"did you ever love somebody 

like I love you 

like I love you" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"C'mon, Will. Look, you don't have a choice here. You gotta wake up. I need you Will. How am I gonna pass trig? Who am I gunna call every night to talk about what we did all day? Your my best friend, you've always...I love you." Xander let a tear flow down his cheek as he spoke his feelings aloud for the first time. 

Willow started to stir, squeezing Xander's hand. Xander jumps, surprised. 

"Oz??" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Willow and Xander locked eyes and whispered the last line of the song together. "Like I love you.." 

Xander leaned down slowly, brushing his lips against hers. They pulled apart and Willow settled back into his embrace. 


End file.
